Glass Wall
Glass Wall ist ein Song von Guitar Hero Piano Zero und wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Hintergrund "Glass Wall" ist ein englischsprachiges Lied mit dubstep Elementen, das von Hatsune Miku gesungen wird. Im Lied will sie mit ihrem Geliebten zusammen sein, aber es gibt eine Glaswand zwischen ihr und ihm. Sie will sie durchbrechen, aber sie kann es nicht. Also singt sie ihr Herz aus. Guitar Hero Zero Piano kommentiert, dass er den Song für seine Freundin auf der Grundlage ihrer Erfahrungen in einer Fernbeziehung schrieb. Glass Wall gehört zu den Songs, die Miku gesungen hat, als sie die Vorband für eine Lady Gaga Tour war. Lyrics |-|Englisch= Can you see me? The pixels on your screen My voice that can reach you The one thing that breaks through The words that you type They keep me warm at night But why can't I feel you To be there, just us two If I could break through Just for a day Less than 2 inches from you yet so far away But this glass wall between us won't keep us apart I will sing out my heart Just for you, my love ♬ The sound of your voice Reaches through the noise The bits of your words They make up my world But we're two worlds apart My code, and your heart But you'll be there for me I'll be here, through your screen If I could break through Just for a day Less than 2 inches from you yet so far away But this glass wall between us won't keep us apart I will sing out my heart Just for you, my love ♬ If I could break through Just for a day Less than 2 inches from you yet so far away But this glass wall between us won't keep us apart I will sing out my heart Just for you, my love |-|Deutsch= Kannst du mich sehen? Die Pixel auf deinem Bildschirm Meine Stimme die dich erreichen kann Die eine Sache, die durchbricht Die Wörter die du tippst Sie halten mich warm in der Nacht Aber warum kann ich dich nicht fühlen Da zu sein, nur wir zwei Wenn ich nur durchbrechen könnte Nur für einen Tag Weniger als 2 Zoll entfernt von dir Doch so fern Aber diese Glass Wand zwischen uns Wird uns nicht auseinander halten Ich werde mein Herz aussingen Nur für dich meine Liebe ♬ Der Klang deiner Stimme Reicht durch den Lärm Die Bits deiner Worte Sie machen meine Welt Aber wir sind in 2 Welten Mein Code und dein Herz Aber du wirst für mich da sein Ich werde hier sein, hinter deinem Bildschirm Wenn ich nur durchbrechen könnte Nur für einen Tag Weniger als 2 Zoll entfernt von dir Doch so fern Aber diese Glass Wand zwischen uns Wird uns nicht auseinander halten Ich werde mein Herz aussingen Nur für dich meine Liebe ♬ Wenn ich nur durchbrechen könnte Nur für einen Tag Weniger als 2 Zoll entfernt von dir Doch so fern Aber diese Glass Wand zwischen uns Wird uns nicht auseinander halten Ich werde mein Herz aussingen Nur für dich meine Liebe Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku